Triad Love
by fireandroses
Summary: Harry has a soul bond with none other than the Weasley twins, Draco is coming into his inheritance and is the submissive mate to Neville Longbottom. Voldemort tries to come back to life during the Tri-Wizard tournament and instead gets the body and mind of a baby aged one. He gets adopted by Harry and the twins, when all of his Horcruxes are destroyed.
1. Soul Bound

Main Pairing - Fred/Harry/George

Rating - M

Summary - The twins have been in a relationship with Harry since their third year, Dumbledore is bad and keeps putting obliviates on people. He wants to have complete control over everyone. De-aged Tom finds a family in his the triad. Harry takes over the dark and kills Dumbles and his order.

* * *

"Harry, we have to get ready to go on the train mate," Ron shouts up the stairs, I start dragging my trunk downstairs with Hedwig's cage on top of it. When I get to the bottom of the narrow winding stairs, Mr Weasley casts a featherlight charm on my trunk. He shrinks Hedwig's cage and places it inside the trunk, he then shrinks the trunk and gives it to me to place in my pocket.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," I say while placing my trunk in my pocket.

"Come on you lot, eat up we have to floo to the train station in twenty minutes" Mrs Weasley exclaims. As everyone sits down to their breakfast and gobbles it down I sit down and munch on a dry slice of toast.

"Right, seeing what happened last time you can floo with Fred Harry" M.r Weasley decides. When it gets to me and Fred only Mr Weasley is left, Fred takes a small handful of floo powder and drags me into the fireplace shouting out "Kings Cross Station" The fireplace swirls green. When we land I stumble and fall over but strong hands catch me before I hit the ground. George is holding onto me from one side while Fred the other. A bright, white glow encases us. We hear the floo flare again and Mr Weasley walks out exclaiming "Well who's in the soul bond light"

"Fred, George and Harry, " someone says when the light starts to fade Mrs Weasley rushes to congratulate us by giving us all a hug.

"Can I be the first to say what is going on here?" Fred asks with George nodding his head.

"A soul bond can be between two or more people the maximum is five or six people. It can be platonic love or care with that the light would turn a mix between blue and pink. If it is lust it will be red, and love would be purple. The ones destined for life by fate the light will be white. Only family and close friends can see the light if they have a bond with you like a godparent/godchild bond or a sibling/sibling bond even a child/parent bond. Through friendship, it can only be established through trust and care as well as platonic love if you view them as a brother or a sister. The white light also shows that you are very powerful even more than Merlin all of the bonded should be equally powerful, it also means that the bonded duo or group are classed as adults with full control over their vaults, housing, any political things and they also have the trace removed off them. Magic sees them as of age. The soul bond in a romantic sense can only show itself when all the affected are over the age of fourteen or of that age." I say shocking everyone.

"Now aren't we going to be late for the train, we should get on now to be on time" I say starting to walk towards the train.

We all get out our trunks and Mr and Mrs Weasly unshrinks them for us. The twins grab my hands and drag me onto the train along with my light trunk. They drag me into a compartment and sit me down on their laps. "Fred, George there is also a submissive/dominant aspect to the bond. Judging by what I have seen, I am going to take a guess and say you two are the dominants in this relationship and I am the submissive. We will need to tell Professor Dumbledore of this bond. We should only be able to be apart for at the most two or three weeks before it starts to hurt all of us and we either die from the pain or have to be together again quickly. We should also be able to feel each others pain but we could wear necklaces with runes on to keep us safe and tell us when the other is in danger" I say keeping a quiet ramble to myself.

"Hare bear, your rambling again," George says. His arms cup the back of my head and his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. Fred is running his soft hand all over my stomach under my shirt while Georges hands card through my hair. I grasp Georges shirt and Fred's shaggy hair in my fists. I feel Fred's lips all over my neck, his tongue dragging over the sensitive flesh. George releases my mouth and ravishes my neck and collar bone instead while Fred grasps my lips in a hot, hungry, passionate kiss. Lust and desire pass through the kiss and pleasure tingles up my spine. The hot lips on my ear as George takes my earlobe in his mouth. Moaning and whining into Fred's mouth. We break apart and I move over to get something out of my bag.

The compartment door slams open and a voice drawls "Well if it isn't Potter and his little Weasels."

"Malfoy" I exclaim wit humor in my voice

"How've you been Harry? I thought that you were keeping you relationship with these two a secret" he asks no longer joking as he sits down.

"Well when me and Fred came out of the floo I tripped and George along with Fred grabbed me we were encased in white light and are soul mates. How was your holiday Drake?" I explain quickly.

"I need your help, does Neville have a crush on anyone or is he out with anyone?" He says with a red tinge to his face.

"I am not sure, but what is this about Drake?" I asked concern lacing my voice

"WellImkindacommingintomycreatureinhertancethisyearandNevilleismymate," He says in one breath

"Can you say that slower? No one here will judge you or they will face a submissive's wrath" I say grabbing hold of his hand and stroking it.

"I am coming into a creature inheritance and my mate is Neville but he would be the dominant as I am already showing signs of submissiveness, Harry I need your help, you are the only submissive I know in our year well enough to talk to" He says quickly but slower with hints or worry and fear laced in his voice.

"Drake you are going to have to trust me here, he will love and cherish you and I know for a fact that he has had a crush on you for years," I say quelling his worries while motioning for Fred and George to leave the compartment

"Thank you Hazza, I'm just scared. Father is mad, mother is unwell, she has lost another child. Father is now taking it out on me and I'm barely hanging on, mother needs the love of her mate right now but father isn't giving it to her. I fear she's going to die" He says breaking down in sobs at the end. I walk over to Draco and wrap my arms around him.

"Drake, your emotions are going to be all over the place for the first few weeks then they will be fine, so can you let it all out for me. Do you want a nap?" I say rocking him slightly as he nods. "Shh little one, Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare dream really do come true

Someday I wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why, can't I?" I sing softly noticing his eyes drooping but his body still shaking with sobs. Summoning blankets and pillows from the air onto the floor, I lay down with him rubbing his back until he falls asleep. I watch him while he is asleep for a little before joining him in the land of sleep.


	2. Mad-Eye Moody

THANK YOU for reading this story.

Draco is in Gryffindor and he drops into a subspace when he is under too much pressure. Harry found out in first year and babies Draco whenever he can. The other Gryffindors don't like him so he sits by himself when he doesn't sit next to his 'big brother' Just to let you know the twins and Harry have been together since the beginning of third year they have been more intimate toward the end of the year, Peter got caught and Sirius is a free man. Remus has Sirius and Severus as mates, his wolf side needs them. They help keep him sane when he turns. Cedric lives and gets together with Ron, while Hermoine snags Ginny. Dean and Seamus are in a pretty complicated relationship. Basically the entire fourth year of Gryffindor is either gay or lesbian, the rest of the school minus a few are straight.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of three people talking, I open my eyes and look up. Seeing Fred and George I know everything is fine but who is the third person in the compartment. I look behind me and see Neville, looking down and seeing Draco is asleep in my arms I wonder if he has been getting any sleep whatsoever. "Nev, do you know?" I ask fear and worry seeping into my voice.

"Yes, Harry I know he is my mate too, plus we can't trust Dumbles and some of the so called 'Light' that makes me more inclined to mate with him when we are both ready" Neville says looking down at Draco and smiling.

"Harry, we have an hour left of the journey, when are you going to wake Draco up?" George questions holding a book up with his left hand, looking out the window.

"When we have twenty minutes left, he has been sleeping for a good five/six hours. I don't know if he has been sleeping well or not with his family problems, but it isn't my place to say or judge. When he wants to tell you he can, I have no right betraying his trust he doesn't give that easily" I tell them softly. "George can you pass me that book from my coat please?" I ask pointing to my coat on the overhead rail. He passes it to me with a kiss when he does, then goes back to his own book and tries to sort out what went wrong with the potion he and Fred were working on all summer. I start reading The Darkest Dark Arts, all about the darkest wizards and what spells helped them in their reign. About thirty minutes later I go to wake up Draco. Summoning a blanket to wrap around him when he wakes up. "Drake, time to wake up little one. Come on school time dragon. Drake, well be there in twenty minutes we need to get ready" I say gently and softly, shaking him back to wakefulness. He gradually sits up and rubs the sleep out from his eyes. Wrapping the blanket round him he seems surprised. "Are you okay to get ready on your own Drake?" I ask quietly knowing he wouldn't want other people knowing.

"I'm fine but can I sit with you at dinner, I need my 'big brother Harry'" he says sleep evident in his voice. He looks at me with hair tousled in a sleepy way and his eyes drooping.

"Get dressed and go back to sleep Drake, I'll carry you to the carriages okay?" I say pulling out mine and his robes from our trunks. I help him sit up and put his clothes on then help him sit on the seat next to the window. Quickly I get into my robes and take a flop down next to him and wave my hand lazily, placing a featherlight charm on him and banish the pillows, blankets and beanbags back to the compartment in my trunk. Draco shifts in his sleep with a look I know all to well. Quickly I transfigure his underwear into a nappy. His face holds a blissful look on it, banishing the contents of his nappy and adding a freshening charm to it he is all ready to go. Shrinking my trunk I hear one of the twins moan, Fred to be exact, from the raw power. Letting a bit of magic out, I hear both of them moan at the same time, reigning it back in I start laughing at them.

Neville walks in and sees their red faces and goes to say something but all he can do is laugh. The train pulls to a stop about five minutes later, a mad rush to get out with swarms of people is first. We wait until last and I pick up Draco, he snuggles into my side and his arms wrap loosely round my neck. We walk up to the horse pulled carriages and get inside placing out luggage where it usually goes. Fred and George sit next to each other while I sit with Draco on my lap, Neville sits next to us both on the side opposite the twins. The wagon starts to move closer to the great castle in the distance. The building that usually feels like home doesn't. There isn't the raw power coming from it anymore but when our carriage gets to the gates the raw magic come back, I will need to do an inheritance test at the bank during the Christmas holidays. "Drake, wake up little dragon, you need to walk into the hall like a big boy. Can you do that for me?" I ask when we get to the gravel pathway of the school. He wakes up quicker when I say 'big boy' and I hope to God that he doesn't have a tantrum like last time. He just looks up at me with wide innocent eyes and nods. "Thank you baby boy, now stand up so I can get out" Getting out of the carriage, I help Draco down. We start walking toward the castle with Neville holding his submissives hand and the twins holding mine

We walk into the great hall and everyone stares at us, the teachers especially. Snape fixes me with a calculating look as he is mated to Remy and Siri he has to be nice to me. I go to sit down with Neville and Draco but Fred starts tugging at my arm relentlessly pulling me to where he and George sit at the start of term feast. I pull away and sit with Draco and Neville instead, they do come to join us but with some reluctance at sitting here when they are older. Everything goes as planned and until before the food gets put on the table. The great hall doors open and in comes Mad-Eye Moody...

* * *

He has ginger coloured hair and a magical blue eye that twirls around the hall. He walks with a limp and is dressed in ragged old clothing. He carries a large walking stick that has a gnarled texture to it. His eye lands right on me.


	3. Update PM me if you have questions

This is not real update this is just to say that I might not continue on with this story. There has been some things going on with my family one of my nans has been diagnosed with dementia and I've left updating this story that long that I don't think I can really update it. But I feel as if the place I left off in can be used as an end point. I may update in the future but maybe not, I don't know. Also I think that I like publishing on Archive of our own better I have the same username but haven't posted anything yet, may do in the near future similar to what I usually do.


End file.
